Away From The Shadows (RoTBTD)
by Thefangirlthatdiedfirst
Summary: Merida, Hiccup, Jack, and Rapunzel all have very different, mystical lives. They all have some sort of reason to get to Hogwarts. For Merida, It's a punishment. For Rapunzel, an escape. For Hiccup, new friends. And for Jack, well of course, a way to gain new ways to prank people. The one thing that all of them don't know is that they were brought together by destiny - for a reason.


**INTRO:**

This isn't, and never will be, just a story. It's a legend. And legends ring with truth. We aren't just some silly fictional characters that you all may have thought up. We're real. We are the spirits of the seasons, you know. I am Merida, and I will tell will tell you exactly how we came to be. ~Merida

It's not… easy. It isn't always simple to tell simple stories, especially when they are true. But I have this crazy idea… and we might be able to make it work. We just have to tell it right. ~Hiccup

It's everything I've ever dreamed of! To let the whole world know what I know, about us. I mean, I don't want to give away all of our…. *giggles* secrets, but we will tell you the story of our coming together!" ~Rapunzel

You don't have to read the whole thing. All we want is for you to believe. To believe in us, and our friendship. Thats all we will ever want. And of course, you have to be at least a little clever. *GETS PUNCHED BY MERIDA* ~Jack

**MERIDA**

"But…. MUM! I don't wanna go to a school fer wizards! I want to go to an ARCHERY school. ARCHERY Mum. Please?" Merida pleaded with her mother. She was sick and tired of everything that had happened already, what with the engagement fiasco and the old hag who turned her mom into a bear.

"Merida dear, a princess does not shout! Aside from that, this is your punishment for turning half of our family into bears. You know even you can't get away with that."

Merida knew of course, that she was right. But her stubborn pride wouldn't let her talk to her parents until the next week, the week before school.

"Mum… I'm sorry. I knew you were right but-" Her mom cut her off with a hand motion. "It's perfectly alright dear, I understand. New places can be scary, so I will go to Diagon Alley to shop with you for school."

Actually, she didn't understand. Merida was just mad because it wasn't Archery School. But she wasn't about to tell her mother that. "Ah...Mum you don't have to go that far…. I just need to go get my stuff." Her mother soon decided it was okay for Merida to go alone.

Merida walked up the stairs, mumbling things like "Humph. Wizards. Weak," and "Wizard school. I doubt I will be any good at all." Little did she know how wrong she was.

**Jack**

"Look, okay, I know I pulled a really bad prank up there North but-" North wouldn't stand for it. "Look Jack, now that you are a guardian, you have to repent. No more pranks for a while, 5 years - at the least. In fact, you'll be incredibly bored in that time… so how about you go and learn some more magic. It will help us a lot."

"More...magic? There's more?" Jack said with a dreamy look in his eyes, as he was imagining all the pranks he could pull with more than the power of frost. "Where can I learn it? How?" Jack asked with increasing interest.

North handed him a letter. "Here, it came in the mail." It had a seal on it,

"Look, Jack, you can go to a school. The closest one to here is Hogwarts, in England. But you have to go get all your stuff at Diagon Alley first, and don't get any ideas-" North chuckled when he realized that Jack had already flown off. "Find your center, kid."

And that was exactly what he meant to do.

**Rapunzel**

Eugene looked at Rapunzel carefully. "So what are you going to do now? You said you wanted to help people, but you can't exactly do that if you are training to be a princess." Rapunzel sighed. He was definitely right. Her newfound parents thought she had the perfect mannerisms for a princess - most of the time. They just wanted her to be a perfect princess, but honestly, everyone in the kingdom already thought of her as so.

Rapunzel only wanted to help people. She couldn't even heal anyone anymore, (Although she was a little glad, because Eugene did it to save her.) So she wanted her healing powers back. It just… didn't feel right not to help them.

Her mother walked into the room. "Rapunzel, dear… I have something, a letter, for you. It's from… Hogwarts." she said warily. Rapunzel had heard of the famous wizarding school. She ran up to her mother in joy. "Mom! Really? This could be the answer to all of my prob-" Her mother and Eugene looked a little sad too. "Look, Mom, I'm not going anywhere forever. I'll come back. I promise." Her mother looked slightly appeased. "And, Eugene." She sighed. "I'm not going to be gone forever. I'll write. I'll call. I'll be back for the holidays. Just… don't find anyone else. While I am gone, I mean. Okay?" Eugene knew he had to do what was best for her. "Okay Rapunzel. I wont. And then kissed her on the forehead.

She couldn't do this alone, and he knew she would find new friends there. He was only worried she might find someone who would be more than a friend.

**Hiccup**

"Come on Dad, can I please take Toothless?" Hiccup was asking his dad. "The letter says I can take a pet!" Hiccups father turned on his heel. "Hiccup, a dragon isn't a pet! Pets are small. SMALL Hiccup."

"D-Dad. The paper specifically says I can take a cat, frog, or owl. I don't see how Toothless is different."

Suddenly a small paper flew in through the open door. "Oh thats from-" his father looked worried. Hiccup stared at his father. "Dad…? Are you...Okay?" Hiccup asked him. He was really worried now, and had forgotten about Toothless.

Suddenly, his father cleared his throat and said, "Alright, just take 'im. I don't see the harm." And after Hiccup registered what he had said, he was so happy that he had forgotten about the note. All he wanted to do was to get AWAY from Burk. He wanted a life, and maybe some new friends, too.

But somewhere, nearer to Hogwarts, an even greater danger would lay.

******AUTHORS NOTE******

**I'm sorry if the first chapter was confusing, what with the mixed up POV's, but from now on it won't be AS confusing. I'll tell the story in mostly MERIDA's POV, with an occasional POV from one of the other characters. Please rate my story and god so help me if you aren't in** this fandom I'll die.


End file.
